bioniclegamefandomcom-20200214-history
Tahu
Tahu is the Toa Nuva, originally Toa Mata, of fire. He was the protector of Ta-Wahi and later moved to Metru Nui, and, in the destruction of the Matoran Universe, migrated to Spherus Magna. Biography Note: Due to conflicting information in the storyline of games, this part of the article has been separated into sections. The "biography" is inconsistent and is not to be placed into order as a "storyline". BIONICLE: The Game The game begins with the Toa Mata viewing a play brought on by the Matoran, in celebration of the victory of the Toa Mata over Makuta. Tahu is among the Toa. During the play, it is interrupted by attacking Rahi and the Bohrok, who are fended off by Tahu. By suggestion from Gali, Tahu returns to Ta-Wahi to defend the villages. Tahu meets with Turaga Vakama, who informs him that the Matoran have fled and tasks him to find them. Tahu finds a number of Matoran, who, as Takua reveals, can construct a Rahi that can open a door to reach the Bohrok. Along the way, he fights a giant Nui-Jaga, and when the Matoran are collected, they summon a friendly Rahi who opens the door. Tahu fights a swarm of Kohrak, and collects their Krana, which attempts to take over his mind. He resists its power, and Takua meets him, informing him that he saw a mask floating on the lava. Tahu ignores him and goes to Ko-Wahi to tell Kopaka of the Bohrok's weakness. He finds him and warns him, and Kopaka informs him that he is currently chasing a Bohrok. The Toa all find Krana of their own, and meet up again. Through unknown means, the Krana transform them into Toa Nuva, and Tahu returns to Ta-Wahi to protect it once more. After the Rahkshi arrive, Onua sends Pohatu to warn Tahu of the threat. Takua tells him about the mask he found, the Mask of Light, and that it has been stolen from him by the Rahkshi Kurahk. Tahu chases Kurahk on a river of lava, and manages to beat him to Ta-Koro, recovering the Mask of Light, which attaches itself to Takua's face. BIONICLE: The Game (GBA) The Bohrok invasion begins, and Tahu, with the help of Takua, locates and rescues a number of Matoran in order to construct a key to the Bohrok's lair. He confronts a Tahnok, and destroys it, receiving an energy totem. After all of the totems have been collected, he and the other Toa Mata transform into Toa Nuva, and return to the Koro to defend them. He once more gathers Matoran, who construct a key to the lair once inhabited by the Bohrok, now inhabited by Kurahk. He confronts the Kurahk, and destroys it, collecting yet another Matoran. Game Information BIONICLE: The Game Tahu is the fiercest of the six Toa, and the most feared. He is most at home in the hot molten volcano at the center of Mata Nui where he surfs on lava flows and battles the minions of Makuta. Unlike the other Toa, Tahu has no special abilities as a Mata. However, he has the ability to use the Mask of Shielding (although all other Toa share this ability). He is killed immediately if he touches lava. As a Nuva, Tahu plays and controls very similarly to Kopaka. He can still use the Mask of Shielding, although it is unnecessary to use in the level. He can be damaged by contact with Kurahk, being hit by a falling stalactite and colliding with breakable rock pillars, and killed by smashing devices. Like Kopaka, down will slow him down, and up will speed him up. Attacking Kurahk will slow him momentarily. BIONICLE: The Game (GBA) Tahu can double jump and smash rocks with his fists. When he returns as Tahu Nuva, he can jump far higher (as with all the other Toa) and smash yellow-colored rocks that were ordinarily unbreakable. Category:CharactersCategory:Playable Characters